The Son of Hades Has Returned
by SeekerDraconis23
Summary: When Percy meets a fourteen year old boy for the first time, he's astonished by how small he is, but something goes wrong in their meeting and the boy sleeps for a year. What is the boy's name? Who is his fathers? You find out!
1. Skull or Trident?

**I glared into the distance, waiting for some kind of immense shadow to appear before my very eyes.**

**None came.**

**The ear-piercing blow of a horn made me jump with fright. **_**Is he here yet? **_**I ask myself. I look around, looking for some kind of towering wall of pure muscle.**

**Something, or someone, tapped me on the shoulder and I looked in their direction. I saw a small boy, who only reached my shoulders, and he looked barely fourteen.**

"**Hello Percy," he announced, in a cute manner.**

**I looked at him in disbelief. He had cobalt grey eyes and curly tawny-gold hair that gleamed in the fading dawn. He had ghostly white skin and ivory-white teeth. **

**He had several bruises on one side of his face, and a vast, bleeding wound on his chest. **

**He was wearing traveller's clothes and it was ripped, as if he'd been in a sword-fight recently. He was clutching the remnants of a silver trident.**

"**Who are you?" I demanded, brandishing my sword. **

"**What's up, dude?" Grover asked, showing off his weirdly, hairy donkey's legs.**

"**Who's he?" I ask Grover.**

"**Dunno, Percy. Who's he?" Grover replies.**

"**Grover, it's not a joke!" I yell," who is he?"**

**Grover merely shrugs his shoulders and grabs a bit of official parchment from his top pocket.**

"**By the order of Zeus, blah blah blah, you must report to the Camp Head, which is Percy, and we will asses your state to confirm if you are a Demi-god or a mortal, blah-"**

**The boy collapsed onto the ground half-way through Grover's speech.**

"**Do something!" I shouted hoarsely.**

**I lifted the boy up easily and hauled him over my shoulder in the fireman's lift, whilst racing to the camp first aid station.**

**The medical on duty asked us why the boy had collapsed so suddenly.**

"**Perhaps he was dying of boredom?" Grover suggests.**

**The medical scowled fiercely at Grover and turned to me instead.**

"**He's covered in sword wounds. Maybe he had an accident or he was involved in a sword-fight," I answered.**

"**Name?" asked the medic.**

"**He never said, mate," Grover answered.**

"**He'll have to stay here a week before he'll be walking and talking then you can both show him around the camp, if you want," the medic said.**

**But it turned out that the boy needed more than a week. He needed a year to wake up.**


	2. Becoming Ninety-One Today

**"PERCY!" yelled Grover, his goat, hairy legs gleaming like a beacon.**

**"Coming, Grover!" I replied, almost shouting loudly. I cantered to the First Aid Station where the strange boy was. He looked older than when I saw him last. Weird, that. I wondered if he belonged to Poseidon. That would be awesome because I wouldn't be along anymore.**

**"Hi Percy," said the boy,"my name is Felix Ellis."**

**"Nice to meet you, Felix," I murmured. "Who is your dad?"**

**"I have two, Percy," Felix announced, his curly hair glimmering in the morning son.**

**"Two?" I demanded. "Come with me for privacy."**

**We strolled out of the First Aid Station, despite Grover's protests, and the medic's stern glares. It felt like I was never going to get out of there, for sure.**

**"My dads are Hades and Poseidon. I was born on the thirteenth of July 1923, and my dads sorta annoyed Zeus a little bit too much so Zeus chained me to a rock and ordered a bird to peck out my heart instead of my liver. I was so angry after ninety years of pain, that I finally broke free of my chains and set for Camp Half-Blood," Felix declared.**

**"Whoa, you're ninety years old? No wonder you're so small. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, and unfortunately there isn't a Hades cabin just yet so you'll have share the Poseidon cabin with me, dude. Don't tell anyone that you are related to Hades because most of the campers dislike him," I annouced.**

**We plodded on the way down to the ginenormous lake suitated in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. I felt the fresh water of the lake, the power it contained, the sheer force of it.**

**"That's where we'll sleep," I said, pointing to the Poseidon cabin.**

**"Have you ever felt _alone_?" Felix asked.**

**"Yeah, I have Felix. Lot's of times. In my cabin, on holidays..." I replied.**

**"No, I meant, have you ever actually felt cut off from the world for a long period of time?"**

**I shuddered, remembering the times when I'd suffered too much pain and I'd shrunk away into my cabin for some time. Felix fumbled around with something in his hand, and I realized that it was a medal or a necklace with a skull and trident figures.**

**"What's that?" I asked curiously.**

**"It's my eleventh birthday gift, and it was given to me over eighty years ago by my mother who was killed by Zeus. She gave me a message, to get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible," Felix answered.**

**"Well, it's the thirteenth of July today, Felix. Happy birthday!" I declared.**

**Felix laughed, his expressions becoming gentler, his happiness was coming back and all the pain he had suffered was disappearing, seconds by seconds, hours by hours, days by days.**


End file.
